Beep Beep Beep Beep
by Llevelios
Summary: A mission gone wrong leaves Superboy in a coma, fighting for his life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So this was originally supposed to be a giant one-shot, but I've already put soooo much time and energy into it that I decided to make it a short multichip. 8 chapters altogether, all but the 7th and 8th are written so it should be finished soon. Also sorry for the lame title, I could not for the life of me think of anything else, so yeah…

Some small notes you should be aware of before reading, I did not do my research before writing this so if things don't make sense or you see a loop-hole (trust me there are some) then please try your best to ignore it, if you see one and want to bring it to my attention, your more than welcome too, but honestly I'm so tired of working on this thing that I most likely won't get to correcting it. And I mention the TITAN virus, which for those who don't know is from the game Batman: Arkham Asylum. It's basically a better version of the venom Bane uses, so that's just a small FYI.

Anyways I hope you enjoy it and remember reviews are more appreciated than faves.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"We cannot let them escape!" Aqualad's voice rang in loud and fierce over the comm. Link, anger and fatigue evident in his tone.

_This is bad._ Superboy thought.

"Yeah, no shit!" Artemis' vulgar remark was followed by a clear _crack_ from her end; someone was receiving the brunt of the archer's anger. The cursing was a sign of how bad things were going; it was something the other would do when overly stressed.

_Really bad._

The team had been given a relatively easy assignment, steak-out the enemy's hideout and gather Intel on what it was they were up to.

It was needless to say that it hadn't gone as smoothly as planned. The enemy had anticipated their arrival and had successfully separated them right from the start. Once they'd been split up the man in charge had appeared and explained, as all mediocre villains do, his plan to use a modified form of the TITAN virus to create an army and take over the world—blah blah blah. Like that was original.

What the man had said next, however, wasn't something to be brushed off so easily. The informant they were using had been caught and tortured into revealing information on them, then killed.

That explained why their opponents could so easily match and counter their fighting styles.

"Whose closest to the launch—_aughh!—_pad?" The pained cry of Aqualad's opponent cut through his strained question. He sounded so obviously stressed.

Superboy found his own situation was becoming stressful too. The enemy seemed impossible to get rid of. It wasn't that they were tough to fight, quite the contrary really, it was just that for every one opponent taken down, two seemed to take his place.

Growing more agitated by the second, Superboy grabbed a hold of the man who lunged at him and using the momentum swung around and released him into three more fast approaching enemies, sending them all tumbling backwards.

He paused for a second catching his breath, that was when something caught his eye. The launch pad. There was a moderately sized attack copter in stand-by, its blades spinning quickly and ready for take off.

"Just give me a sec—"

"I am." His response cut off Kid Flash's.

"I can see the launch pad! I'll stop the—"He was interrupted as a man jumped on him from behind, trying to drag him to the ground.

Superboy let out a growl before tossing his head back, hitting the man square in the face. As he was released from the other's grip the clone spun on his heel, arm pulled back, and punched the man across his face, sending him flying into a nearby wall.

With a new objective in sight, Superboy crouched low as more enemies closed in on him and leapt into the air, landing a good distance away. One more leap and he was on the launch pad.

Not stopping as his feet hit the ground; he took off in a run and made it to the back of the helicopter in seconds.

As he boarded the aircraft he noticed metal crates atop more crates that read TITAN in bold red letters, frowning at the scene, he made it to the cockpit with the intention of shutting the aircraft down.

The sound of fast approaching footsteps stopped him. Turning quickly he was greeted by the crazed face of the one dubbed 'Man in Charge' as he swung a crowbar down on him. His reaction was too late and the man managed to hit him over the head with the metal bar, sending the clone stumbling back onto the controls.

Superboy gripped his head, in pain, and blinked his eyes to try and clear the double vision.

_WHAM!_

He was hit once more. Slipping to the ground, Superboy groaned in pain, his vision now blurred and darkening.

The man laughed, sick and twisted, as he pulled out a small gun-shaped object and loaded it with something bright neon green.

"I was hoping the crowbar would not have been enough to stop you." The man snickered as he pointed the too-small gun at Superboy.

"Now why don't—"He was interrupted as the Kryptonian clone lunged forward, his vision having cleared enough to make out the figure of the man before him, in an attempt to tackle the other.

He missed, hitting the metallic crates hard and denting a few. The man had jumped back just in time and was about to open his mouth to speak, when Superboy lunged again, this time managing to knock the other to the ground.

The man scrambled to his feet and ran to the rear of the aircraft, Superboy right behind. As the other reached the open cargo door, he turned, the small gun pointed directly at Conner. The clone stopped for a second then frowned before advancing once more.

"Guns can't hurt me."

"This one can!" The man's wild eyes unnerved Superboy, making him stop in his tracks.

The man smiled, making him look absolutely insane.

"This, my boy!" He gestured to the gun,"is a tranquilizer dart gun! Only it's not loaded with the normal darts! These darts—needles really, are—"

He was cut off as something '_zipped'_ through the air and wrapped tightly around his legs causing him to lose his balance and fall forwards.

Superboy recognized the familiar wing shape of the object and looked up in time to see Robin land softly at the end of the cargo door, a triumphant grin plastered on his face.

"_YOU!"_ The man shouted loudly, saying the word as if it were something disgusting and vile.

Robin walked forward intent on confiscating the dart gun and securing the man.

"Thought you could stop us did you?" His tone was mocking,"But it looks like we stopped you!" The grin had not once left his face.

Superboy watched the scene and allowed himself to let his guard down; the mission was as good as over now.

"_NO!" _The man screamed and in a last ditch attempt scrambled after the small dart gun, which had been knocked a couple feet away from him. "I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

Superboy and Robin both lunged for the gun themselves, Conner more afraid for Robin's sake, he was human and guns hurt humans.

But as the man reached it before them and turned to face the clone, confusion was all that came over Superboy. Hadn't he told him guns were useless against him?

The wicked smile on the other's face said otherwise as he fired the dart.

The green needle zipped through the air and struck him in his right pectoral.

"SUPERBOY!"

Robin's frantic scream was the last thing he heard as his body grew heavy and he collapsed. His vision blurred, everything spinning and mixing, before his world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So the title choice should be made clear after reading this chapter. I'll post most of the rest in a couple days, but until then, why not tell me what you think?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The team waited impatiently in front of the small infirmary room. All of them, in some form, nervous and worried.

Superboy had not woken up. Not when Robin performed emergency first aid on him, not when the team had regrouped and tried to wake him together, not even when the Justice League arrived and took him to safety.

"Ahh—what's taking them so long!" Wally voiced loudly, he was sitting down in one of the chairs they'd pulled into the hallway, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Would you be quiet!" Artemis hissed at him. She'd been leaning against the wall parallel to the door, waiting just like the others. "And stop moving! You're giving me a headache."

"I can't help it, I'm nervous!" The speedster hissed back, now drumming his fingers against the arm of the chair.

"So am I, but that doesn't—"

"We are all nervous." Kaldur had cut in, stopping the soon to be argument. "But bickering amongst ourselves will get us no where." His outward appearance portrayed a calm and collected leader, but inside he was just as worried and scared as them.

The statement had silenced the two, but left a heavy atmosphere in its wake.

The team returned to waiting and wondering, all of them conjuring their own worst case scenario in their heads.

"…Do you think he'll be okay…once they finish." Megan's voice was so quiet they almost didn't hear her.

The Martian sat on the floor directly in front of the door, her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them.

Robin and Kaldur stood on either side of her. They shared a look before the Boy Wonder voiced a false opinion.

"Of course he will. He just needs time to recuperate and get better." His voice was soft and gentle.

M'gann gave a weak smile that didn't reach her eyes and returned to her own thoughts. The others did as well after hearing their teammate speak, all of them but Robin imagining the best case scenario now.

Robin only sighed softly. He knew better. He knew better than to be hopeful, than to say everything was 'okay' when it so clearly was not.

He knew what Superboy had been stuck with and he knew that there was no way to save him now. If the clone wasn't dead by the time Batman emerged from the small room, then he would die shortly after.

But even knowing this, he couldn't bring himself to break the hopes of his friends.

_Let them hope before they find out the truth._

"Hey…remember that time—"Wally had begun to speak but was cut off by the 'Swish' sound of the door opening.

The team jumped to their feet, Wally and Megan really, as Black Canary emerged from the room. She looked exhausted and sad.

Making eye contact with each of them, she turned to walk down the hall, away from the room.

"They'll be out shortly to explain." Was all she said as she turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

Robin felt his heart constrict painfully, he knew what they were going to explain.

Megan slumped back down to the ground and resumed her previous position. Wally and Artemis followed her example. Kaldur sighed before moving to an empty chair, leaving Robin to stand alone.

"Why couldn't she explain?" M'gann hadn't bothered to look up when she asked the question and no one bothered to answer.

There was more silence as they were left to their own thoughts and fears.

It seemed like hours had passed before they finally heard the 'Swish' again.

The team looked up just as Superman walked out. He stared at them for a brief second, his whole being screamed exhaustion, the bags under his eyes and his slightly labored breathing only added to his tired form. Not sparing a second glance at them, he continued to walk down the hall and out of sight.

They looked to each other hoping to find an answer as to why the Man of Steel, Superboy's dad, just walked away from them and in that condition; worry washed over them, there wasn't much that made the Man of Steel look so worn.

The 'Swish' of the door caught their attention.

Standing before the now closed infirmary door was Batman.

They all stood as he looked down the hall once, and then turned back to them.

He wasn't surprised to see that Superman hadn't stayed around.

He took in the sight of each teen and their physical state, since they hadn't stopped to recuperate in any form since the mission's end, and mentally checked off which one's could emotionally handle the news about their friend and which one's couldn't.

His eyes landed on Miss Martian. She would take it the worst, he hadn't even told them yet and she already looked like she was going to cry. Despite this, he decided she could handle it.

Making his decision, he got straight to the point.

"He's in a coma."

He watched them go through an array of different emotions, letting the information sink in.

"Coma?" Kaldur had voiced quietly.

Batman only nodded.

"O-okay so that's not good, but it's not the worst case scenario either, right?" Wally spoke; his question was directed at his team. "I mean all we have to do is wait for him to wake up, then things can get back to normal." He sounded hopeful and in turn gave hope to his teammates.

"It's not that simple."

As easily as Wally's hope appeared, it vanished.

"W-what do y-you mean." Megan's voice was barely above a whisper, but even then she couldn't keep it from cracking.

Artemis moved to her friend's side, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder as Batman spoke again.

"He's suffering from Kryptonite poisoning. It's in his blood." He finished.

"W-will h-he be o-okay?" M'gann was voicing their questions, despite her unsteady disposition.

Batman was quiet before he added.

"Only time will tell…but I wouldn't get your hopes up. He is part Kryptonian, this could be fatal."

At his answer Megan crumbled to the floor, crying into Artemis' shirt as the archer held her and tried to calm her down. Kaldur and Wally went to her side as well, whispering reassuring words, but that didn't stop her tears.

Robin only watched. He knew this was coming, but that didn't make it any less hard to hear.

He made eye contact with Batman as the Dark Knight began to leave.

"It would best if you got her out of here." He said quietly before disappearing down the hall.

Nodding to himself, Robin told Kaldur, who was closest to him. Agreeing with the Boy Wonder, the team helped walk Megan to her room, where Artemis stayed with her.

As they left the Martian's room, her sobbing had only gotten louder.

Walking away so they couldn't hear the distraught cries, neither of the boys said anything.

Lost in their own thoughts and drowning in their fears and worries, they all split up and headed in different directions. Places where they could think just a little more clearly.

Robin to the teleporter, back to Gotham.

Kid Flash outside, a run to clear his head.

Kaldur out the back entrance, towards the shore.

As each of them neared their destination only one thought came to their minds.

_This can't be happening._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_The rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor, slow and even. Muffled voices he can't quite hear._

"…_Kryptonite poisoning…in his blood…"voice familiar._

_More mumbling._

"…_only time will tell ….fatal." Batman._

_Crying. Megan?_

_Hushed whispers and soft retreating footsteps._

_Then, nothing._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: **Next chapter to come soon! I just wanna see some reviews before then. Anyways the italicized portion of this story was the only reason I wrote it, so I hope you'll like what's coming up.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So this is a pretty short chapter, but there will be another one up soon, so just bare with me.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_The heart monitor, still slow and even._

_Silence—no. Breathing, calm and deep. _

_The soft 'swish' of a door. _

"…_Kaldur?" A faint voice, Artemis. "…Dinner's ready. You should get some before Wally eats it all."_

_A hand, strong and firm, on his shoulder._

_Retreating footsteps. The 'swish' of the door._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Slow and even. _

_A hand, soft and petite, holding his. _

_Breathing ragged and uneven, short and shallow breathes. They were crying._

"…_please…wake up…" Desperate, pleading, it was Megan._

_Megan was crying._

_A sniffle. Her hand gently squeezing his before removing it, another sniffle._

"_I'm sorry…," a whisper,"I need to leave." _

_Shifting of clothing, no footsteps. 'Swish'._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Click. Click. Click. Click. The clicking of computer keys._

_A sigh, "…stupid computer…" Robin. Rustling, another sigh._

"_I've been searching for __**any**__ way to help you, but….even Superman says it's impossible."_

_Sigh, small 'chink' of something being set down, his sunglasses. _

"_So I guess…you're fighting this on your o-own," his voice was cracking. _

_Was he crying?_

"… _We need y-you Supey, s-so wake up s-soon." _

_A hand on his forearm, sniffle, the hand removed. _

_Retreating steps._

'_Swish'._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: **Did you like it? Why not let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Half way done, only 4 more chapters left. I really hope you guys are enjoying this.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. _

_The crumpling of plastic, a sigh._

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tapping of a foot, restless._

"_Dude! You've been sleeping for like three weeks!" Kid Flash, angry,"...wake up already…" he trailed off, no, not angry._

"…_Sorry man, just…the teams' not the same without you, y'know?" More tapping._

_Another sigh, frustrated. _

_The squeak of the chair as it's pushed back abruptly, footsteps toward him. _

"_C'mon man, work with me here." A hand on his cheek, patting lightly, "we need to get you up and out of this bed ASAP."_

_Silence._

_Sigh, the hand removed, retreating steps, a whispered apology, "…sorry…"_

'_Swish'._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_The rustle of a turning page. Calm, even breathing. A soft almost inaudible hum of words. _

_Rustle. Hum._

_Rustle. Hum._

_Rustle. Hum._

_Shifting of fabric._

_Soft 'thump' of a book being closed._

_Silence…_

…

_More silence…_

…

_A tired sigh…_

_Silence._

_Finally, deep, sleep-laden breathing._

_Silence…_

…

…

'_Swish', the door opening, the electrical hum of machinery, Red Tornado._

"_Dinah?" quietly spoken._

_Dinah?_

_A small gasp, shifting of fabric._

"…_Sorry, I dosed off while reading," Black Canary, "What is it?"_

"_There is a situation that requires your attention."_

_A yawn, shifting fabric, then retreating steps._

"_Who broke what?" Her voice growing faint as she left the room. No 'swish' of the door._

"_WALLY!" a distant, angry yell._

_The lingering electrical hum._

_Silence._

'_Swish' _

_The sound gone._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: **Reviews make my world go 'round. =)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **There is no doubt in my mind that my Word program hates me, all these fragment sentences and all. Anyway this and the next chapter were my favorite parts of writing this story, so I hope you like it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…_

_Slower than normal. _

_Silence._

…

_Silence._

…

_More silence._

…

'_Swish'. Heavy steps toward him—stop abruptly. _

"…_Superman," Batman—wait, Superman? "How long have you been here?" Suspicious._

"_Almost an hour."…Superman._

_The soft 'swish' of fabric, cape?_

"_How is he doing?" Batman…concerned?_

"_He hasn't made any progress, but he's not deteriorating either."_

"…_I see."_

…

_Silence._

…

"…_Do you think he'll make it?" Superman, hesitant._

"_You would know better than me."_

_Movement next to him, a tired sigh._

"_I…He won't make it." A whisper, spoken more to himself._

"_Giving up on him?" Batman, serious._

"_No! No, of course not…it's just….the odds are so stacked against him…it's impossible for any kryptonian, clone or not." Tired and…sad,"Even now it's hard for me to be this close to him, the kryptonite is still strong."_

"…_Maybe it's best if you—"cut off._

"—_No, I'm fine. I'll have to leave soon anyways. I told Lois I wouldn't be long."_

_Lois?_

…_Silence_

…

_Retreating steps._

"_You should tell him what you've always wanted to say, maybe he can hear you." Batman, leaving._

'_Swish' of the door opening._

"_Before it's too late Clark."_

_Clark?_

'_Swish'. Closing._

…

_A tired sigh._

"…_.Our…relationship may have grown over the last few months, but….," trailed off, sighing once more._

"…_there's still a lot I've yet to tell you…and…he's right."_

_Movement. A hand, strong and firm, encloses his._

"_Conner…" Whispered. A pause._

"…_Conner…it's not that I didn't like you, but…no. When I first met you it was a surprise, you were like this weird thing—no, that's not what I mean." Shifting, a frustrated sigh._

"…_What I'm trying to say is…you're my…son, Conner, and I…love you, "voice filled with so much emotion,"…very much." _

_Love?_

_A pause._

"…_So, pull yourself together and fight this, prove me wrong…I…don't want to lose you." Spoken gently._

_The hand squeezing his. Movement again, the hand now gone._

_A sad sigh, soft retreating steps._

'_Swish'._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…_

_Still too slow. _

'_Swish'_

_Approaching steps, light._

_The sound of a chair being sat on._

_Rustle of clothing._

"_Hey Supes," voice low, Artemis,"How're you holding up?"_

_No response._

"_Figures…You know, it's been over a month since the mission. Forty-seven days to be exact." Voice still low._

"_I know you probably can't hear me, but…we all really miss you."_

_Shifting, a yawn._

"…_It's not the same without you. Not just mission wise either," a hesitant pause, "Our little family feels broken." Voice quieter now._

_More shifting._

"…_No one's acting right, which I don't blame them, but…" trailed off._

…

_Quiet, silence._

…

_A growl, "Just look at what you're doing to us!" not yelled, but her voice rose._

"_Because of you the team is falling apart! Kaldur can't stand to even look at himself, he keeps saying it's his fault this happened! The guy feels so guilty, he's thinking of returning to Atlantis, but then that would make him feel like he's abandoning you and give him more guilt!" Her voice steady in volume, filled with so much…desperation? Anger? Sadness?_

"_And M'gann! She hasn't stopped crying since! She's such a wreck—doesn't want to bake, or go shopping, or train…she won't even watch TV…her eyes look like they're permanently blood-shot…," her voice quieter, softer...sad._

"…_Robin's hardly around now. I only see him on missions; even then he's all business. He doesn't boast about stupid motion sensors or hacking an invisible whatever, he doesn't play with his words anymore either. Since he talked to Superman…he just spends his days in Gotham now." Voice still soft, quiet and sad._

"…_and Wally…Wally is bad too. He's lost weight, stopped eating like a normal Flash does. He's always tired…and he doesn't talk much anymore. He won't hit on Megan, which I guess is good considering her state of mind, but still…he can barely hold up a conversation. Remember when he wouldn't shut up?...I miss that…" Soft and sad._

_Tired sigh, rustling of clothing. Another growl._

"_So stop being selfish and wake up." Voice chiding._

"…_Just wake up…please." Quiet and pleading._

_A sad sigh…_

_Silence…_

…

_Silence…_

…

_Silence…_

_Beep.…Beep….Beep.…Beep.…_

…

_Silence…_

…

_Silence…_

…

_At last. 'Swish'_

_Quiet footsteps patting into the room—hesitating._

"_Artemis," Aqualad,"I am sorry. I did not know there was someone here—"cut off._

"—_its okay Kaldur, you can come in, we were just talking…" Still sad._

_Steps approaching, stopping next to him. A hand, firm, resting on his shoulder, then removed._

_A chair being sat on, shifting._

"…_Do you think he can hear us talk?" Artemis, quiet._

"_It is hard to say, though it would be nice if that were true. At least he would not be lonely." Kaldur, also quiet._

"…_hm."_

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…_

_Silence._

…

_Silence…_

…

"…_In Atlantis, when someone is…comatose," breaking the silence," it is said that their soul is drifting between our world and the afterlife, visiting places and people they once cherished."_

"…_what happens to their soul if they don't wake up?" Her voice a faint whisper._

…_No response._

_Beep….…Beep….…Beep….…Beep….…_

"…_Kaldur?" Rustling, a pause, "…What's wrong—"_

"—_shhh." He silenced her._

_Beep…..…Beep…..…Beep…..…Beep…..…_

"_The monitor, it is slowing—"His voice…scared? Concerned?_

_Beep…..Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee—_

_Chairs toppled over, those firm hands on his chest—_

"_QUICK GET CANARY!" _

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee—_

_Footsteps running. 'Swish', opening. _

"_BLACK CANARY!" A desperate scream. _

'_Swish', closing._

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee—_

_The hands—hot. His body jerked up, an electrical shock coursing through him._

"_Do not do this Conner! Stay with me!" Voice frantic._

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee—_

_Nothing._

…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I really didn't want to add an author's note, but I wanted to tell you all that the next chapter won't be up for a while, till then I hope you enjoy this one, cuz it was my absolute favorite to write. And I hope you can understand what I was trying to do with that last scene, if you don't get it, try reading back a few chapters, and then you might. So, till next time, enjoy and review please!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_CLEAR!"_

_BeepBeepBeepBeepBeep—_

—_Too fast._

_Something hot on his chest, jerked up, tingling sensation throughout his body._

_Noise. So much noise. _

_Shouting—Black Canary, the constant 'swish', humming of machinery, hands grabbing, feeling, a sharp pain in his arm. Sobbing, gasps, and voices—too many, all talking at once._

_BeepBeepBeep..Beep…Beep…._

_A heaviness hovering over his body, the noise-muffled now_

_Exhaustion. So tired._

"_WE'RE LOSING HIM!"_

_Losing who?_

_Beep…..Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee—_

_Nothing._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_AGAIN!"_

_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP—_

_Fast and loud._

_Hot—too hot. Body jerked again. Pain throughout him._

_Gasping—his own. Lights—too bright._

He couldn't speak, only gasp, as if he'd been underwater too long.

"Conner! Can you hear me!" Black Canary was standing over him, her voice sounded distant. Her face was the only thing visible against the bright lights above her. Her slender brows were drawn together as if worried and her eyes watered like she were about to cry.

Superboy tried to speak, but found he couldn't. There was still a heaviness about his limbs and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't catch his breath. It was getting increasingly harder to breathe.

"His pupils are dilated and…I'm not getting a response…prep the…. "Her voice faded out as she looked to the side, speaking to someone he couldn't see.

He felt light-headed, his whole body was in pain and he still couldn't breathe. Though now his vision was fading, a blackness coming inward from the edges of his sight, closing in on Canary's' worried face as she gazed down at him, her hands fumbling with a plastic container.

_Lips moving, no sound, just his frantic heartbeat._

_ThumpThumpThumpThump._

_Fear coming over him. _

_What's happening?_

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

_Breath slowing._

"_YOU HAVE TO FIGHT IT CONNER!" muffled and desperate._

_Vision black._

_Thump…Thump….Thum—_

—_BEEP…Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee—_

…

…

_..._

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_Only time will tell…"_

_A hand, strong and firm, on his shoulder._

"…_please…wake up…"_

"…_We need y-you Supey, s-so wake up s-soon."_

"…_the teams' not the same without you, y'know?"_

_Rustle. Hum._

_Electrical hum of machinery._

"_How is he doing?"_

"…_you're my…son, Conner, and I…"_

"…_we all really miss you."_

"_QUICK GET CANARY!"_

"_WE'RE LOSING HIM!"_

"_YOU HAVE TO FIGHT IT CONNER!"_

…

…

…


End file.
